A Heart That Cannot Understand
by Fire Mistress
Summary: Takes after Season 2. Umi, Fuu and Hikaru wants to return to Cephiro after a earth-year. But what they don't know is that 5 years has passed in Cephiro. What would happen if after they went back they were told Cephiro was in danger? A F/F, H/L, U/A fic.


****

Magic **K**night **R**ayearth -

****

A Heart **T**hat **C**annot **U**nderstand

****

By: **F**ireCross

****

Paring: **M**ostly Fuu/Ferio, also Hikaru/Lantis and Umi/Ascot and others...

****

Setting: This is set up after season two, a year after Fuu, Hikaru and Umi returned to their world.

****

Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth is owned by CLAMP, not me. Thanks...

Chapter 1: **T**he **R**eturn

Her heart beat rapidly, as her brown, mixed with some blond curls swayed with the wind in some kind of harmony. Her books were pressed tightly against her chest and her heavy school bag was firmly around her shoulders. But this never stopped her from running. Never stopped her from reaching her destination, Tokyo Towel, to meet her best friends. A slight smile crept from her beautifully lips as she tried hard to stop the anxiousness that her heart felt. The plan was to wish with all their hearts to go back to Cephiro. After all, Cephiro was a land where will became power. But what if they couldn't go back? What if Cephiro rejected them for not being there for such a long time?

...Ridiculous...

Well, that's what she thought, but reality could throw that to her face if it wanted, like it has done so many times before. Over the past year she tried to forget about Ferio. Fuu tried to convince her heart that what Ferio and her shared was an impossible love. That it would never be, but her heart was as stubborn as Hikaru. It refused to listen to reasoning and Fuu found herself crying every night for a whole year. But not today. Today she might...no...she was going to see him again. It's a shame though that it took so long for all three of the Magic Knights to realize that they needed to see their love ones again. Besides, they never saw the peaceful and beautiful place that Master Mage Clef has described Cephiro as before chaos broke free.

"Umi, Hikaru!" greeted the joyful voice of Fuu from a distance. Hikaru, that has been talking to Umi about nonsense stuff, finally noticed the approaching Fuu, and with one of her usual, carefree smiles, she dashed towards the coming Fuu and practically threw herself on top of her. Umi only smiled, seeing as Hikaru always exaggerated. Anyone who would of not known their bonded friendship, or Hikaru for that matter, would of thought that they haven't seen each other for years. But who could blame her? That was just her. That's what made her special and separated her from the rest of the crowd. Her carefree attitude, her compassions towards other and her strong will.

"Hikaru...I can't...breathe" Fuu tried to choke out in between attempts of breaths as a blushing Hikaru finally stood up and gave her hand to help Fuu stand. Fuu nodded her thanks as she undusted the short green skirt she had on and adjusted her glasses. She picked up her fallen books and placed her heavy book back on her shoulders like she had it before, Umi only sighed. 

"Tell me, Fuu. Why are you carrying all those books? We are not going to school there, you know?"

"Yeah" came the reply, "But in case I have nothing to do, I can always go outside and read a book in the warmth of the sun's strong rays. It's relaxing"

Umi only shook her head, but decided to drop the subject. Instead she focused her eyes on the hyper Hikaru who for once today has slowed down her blood rush. She was standing uncomfortably still. Her hands were tight around the pendant Lantis has given to her while her sight focused on the sun. It looked like she was either lost in thoughts, or studying the sky and knowing Hikaru as well as she did, Umi knew she was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Hikaru came back to reality and only shook her head.

"What if they don't remember us?"

"What?" inquired Fuu who has been quiet until now.

"Well, it's been a little over a year here...but, what if time passes quicker there? What if each of our love ones forgot about us a moved on? What if they have families or if they are old or even worst dead?"

"Hikaru you are talking nonsense." Umi said, even though there was some truth behind Hikaru's words and she knew it. But she wanted to believe. She wanted to go back to Cephiro and tell Ascot that over the past year she had grown to love him and she wanted his affection back. How selfish of her, she thought, but that was her wish. The one thing her heart desired the most. And she found herself praying unconsciously for Hikaru to be wrong.

"This is depressing. Come on guys, at least let's try. I don't know about you two but I do want to see Ferio. I don't care if he's already marry to another girl...well...okay maybe I do, but anyways, that's not the point"

"Then what is?" Hikaru dared to ask.

"I want to see the land that we fought so hard to protect. I want to see the fruit or our labor. I want to see Ferio, yes, but also all the other people there that I love. Like Presea, Guru Clef, Lafarga...everyone. If by any chance Ferio is marry, as long as he's happy and he never forgot about me, then I'll be happy. We have to realize that we probably been gone for years maybe and we can't just expect them to sit there and wait for us. That's selfish and unfair." Fuu confessed. 

The other two girls nodded in complete understanding. Fuu was right, they were being selfish and that wasn't fair for them. They loved them too much to have them retrained in a cage like birds. Like the saying says, if you love someone you have to learn to let them go.

"So" stared Fuu trying to lighten the mood, "When are we leaving?"

Umi and Hikaru smiled and joined hands with her. And with all their heart, they wished to go back. They wished to see the world they helped save, the world they freed from any more tragic like that of Princess Emeraude, but above all, they wished to see the friends they left behind. And just like the past two time they have been to Cephiro, a strong, white light blinded them. The Magic Knight shrieked in fear as they tried shielding their eyes with their hands, and then they saw it. The peaceful land of Cephiro. The place they missed so much and wanted so badly to return to. But their happiness soon wore off as they noticed that they were falling...and fast.

They yelled for help, but they knew better. Who in their right mind would be wondering at that height that might be of any help to them. Then realization stroke them. They were going to die. Sad, wasn't it? Not a chance to even say hello to the people they knew. Umi, Fuu and Hikaru closed their eyes waiting for a fall that never came. When they opened their eyes they found themselves on top of a big bird. It was the same bird that caught their fall the first time they came to Cephiro. 

"Yay!" exclaimed a happy Hikaru as she hugged tightly the bird.

"Wow...just look at this place..." uttered Fuu as she fixed her glasses back to its original position. The girls gasped as they were enchanted by the breath-taking beauty of Cephiro. Guru Clef was right. Cephiro was beautiful before all the pillar system fell and now it was restored to the way it initially was like. The sea was the deepest and most beautiful blue Umi has ever seen, with the sun that sent its rays of light to the ocean making it seem like a chain of sparkling pearls. Hikaru giggled as one of the many birds that were flying around them lay on top of her shoulders and snuggled against her rosy cheeks, as it wanting to cuddle her and thank her for everything. Fuu spread her arms and accepted the wind that caressed and played with her hair. She wanted to fly freely like the birds, with no restriction nor gravity. The Magic Knights were enjoying themselves already. Not it was all a matter of seeing "them" again. Would they accept them? Would they remember who they are and welcome them with open arms?

A small gasp escaped Umi's lips as she pointed towards her. Fuu and Hikaru followed her finger as they, like Umi, found themselves grasping for air. The castle was the most beautiful thing they have seen. With it's crystal walls reaching out o the clear sky. A water fountain was gratefully placed before the entrance of the castle and statues of angels beside it. The bird slowly descended and lowering his winds to create some sort of stair, the girls slide down. Waving their good-byes, the birds ascended to meet his comrades pilots. 

"Unbelievable..." huffed Umi. Hikaru and Umi only nodded in agreement. 

"Come on, let's go!" exclaimed Hikaru. Grabbing Umi and Fuu's hand, she headed to the castle.

*-*

Guru Clef eyes snapped open as he felt a presence that he hasn't sensed for such a long time. He shook his head hard and reminded himself that it's been five years since he last saw them, and probably that his age was getting to him. They weren't coming back. They couldn't possibly be back. Unless Cephiro was in danger, it's impossible for the Magic Knights to return, and Cephiro was going through its most beautiful stage. Then who's aura did he really feel?

He sighed and decided to forget about it. Probably his mind was playing tricks on him. Probably it was a sign that he still remembered and missed the Magic Knights, Probably...

"Guru Clef!"

His eyes widened in total astonishment as the sight of the three girls appear right in front of his eyes. His mind raced a thousand mile per hour as he just stood there, frozen in bewilderment. 

"Oh, my gosh...girls from another world, what are you doing here?" 

"Glad to see you too," joked Umi as the other two girls giggled.

"No, you don't understand. Unless Cephiro is in trouble the Magic Knights can't be summoned back." he tried to explained. Hikaru and Umi looked at each other as Fuu raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Fuu began, "We wished with all our hearts to be here that's why we are here. Isn't Cephiro a land of will?"

"Yes," Clef answered frankly, "But not your world. it's forbidden after the Magic Knights returns to their world to come back unless something or someone is threatening Cephiro."

"Weird...when we came everything seemed so peaceful," Hikaru commented as she began lowered her head all of the sudden finding something interesting on the floor.

"Ummm...I see a further investigation is no option." Clef sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead as if a migrant was forming. Then he continue, "Nonetheless, I'm glad you are all here. It's been so long since we last saw you..."

"Um...excuse me Clef but, how long have we been away?" asked Fuu timidly.

Clef sighed, "Five years."

"WHAT?!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"But it's been only a year in our world that we have last been in Cephiro" said Umi. 

"That's because time passes much quicker there, than here." Guru replied. "Hey, have you seen the rest of your friends?"

Fuu, Hikaru and Umi shook their heads 'no'. Clef nodded understanding and closing his eyes, he appeared to be meditated. The girls furrowed their eyebrow in confusion when all of the sudden the huge, golden door opened, revealing a shocked Ferio, Lantis and Ascot. And right behind them stood proudly Lafarga, Presea, Caldina and Primera sitting on Caldina's shoulders. 

"Oh, my God..."

****

AN: Well, this is the first chapter of my first MKR fanfiction. I hope you like it, please read and review!!! ^.^ 


End file.
